Guardian of an Unforgiving Heart
by Ecliptic Kitsune
Summary: "Everything's going to be fine now. I'll protect you!" After hearing those soothing words, I knew everything was going to be fine. Or is it, when a certain someone become a little too overprotective of the one he loves? Rated M for later chapters.
1. protector

I felt the ground under me shift and I look down. A second later, I was falling. I hear my name over the tumbling rock fall I had started when I fell. I close my eyes and brace myself for impact. There was none so I open my eyes slowly. I find myself in Takeru's arms. I glance up at his face. It seems different somehow.

"It's O.K now. I'll protect you." After I heard his words, I knew everything would be fine.

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I turn to the figure that had spoken, and was charging down the hallway toward me.

"I'm fine Takeru-san." I say to try to soothe him but end up making it worse.

"It's not fine! You could have been hurt!" He grabs my shoulders and proceeds to check for injuries. I struggle to calm him.

"It was just a little smoke. I'm fine." I insist.

"Grrr. Damn that fire-starter!" He growls at Loki, who was laughing hysterically while running away from us.

"I told you I'm fine! And the 'Fire-starter' has a name. Loki didn't mean any harm. He was just playing around like he normally does-"

"He still shouldn't have brought that flame so close to you!" Takeru interrupted. I sigh as he growls in Loki's general direction again. Ever since that time when he saved me, and I prevented Zeus from expelling him, he's been a little overprotective of me. I appreciate that he want to protect me, but now, Talking and interacting with the other gods has become increasingly difficult. Especially since he seems to have decided that I can't go anywhere without him.

"I'm going to the library." Turning away from him quickly, I walk toward the library.

He looked at me for a moment before reacting. "I'm coming with you." He announced, earning another sigh from me. Once we entered the library, I decide to check out a book on the Shinsengumi.

* * *

**{A/N- The Shinsengumi is also in an AMAZING anime called Hakuouki (Meaning Demon of the Fleeting Blossom)}**

* * *

Takeru leaned over my shoulder to read it with me. His focus and interest in this wasn't surprising. There were many great swordsmen in the Shinsengumi. The one I look up to the most is Okita Souji. I opened the book and began to read.

_The Shinsengumi (__新選組__or __新撰組__) meaning "the new squad", was a special police force organized by the Bakufu (military government) during Japan's Bakumatsu period (late shogun) in 1864. It was active until 1869. It was founded to protect the Shogunate representatives in Kyoto at a time when a controversial imperial edict to exclude foreign trade from Japan had been made and the Choshu clan had been forced from the imperial court. The men were drawn from the sword schools of Edo. Although the Shinsengumi are lauded as brave and determined heroes in popular culture, they have been named the 'ruthless murder squad' and are also known as the 'Wolves of Mibu'._

As I was reading, the words spoken when they were alive echoed in my head as I become immersed in the book for the next half hour or so before Takeru spoke, dragging me back to the present.

"If only they were still alive, they could help with my skills." Takeru says and I look up at him, blushing. "I'm going to need more strength in order to protect you right?" He exclaimed happily and I smile awkwardly.

_He says things that get me heart beating, then giving it a logical explanation. Sometimes he's a little cruel. _I think sadly

"Umm, Takeru-san?" I start hesitatingly and he glanced at me.

"Yeah?" He motions for me to continue.

"Well it's just that, Haven't you been a little clingy lately?" I manage to say.

He ponders this for a moment before putting a big grin on his face. "Not at all! This is absolutely necessary to protect you." He responds cheerfully and I can't help but blush.

Thinking back, before we sparred, he was the complete opposite of what he is now. First not coming to class, now he comes every day without fail. Then not joining a club, he comes to get me for club activities. Later not opening up to me and trusting me, he now trusts me and almost all the time, you can look at him and know what he's thinking. And even though it's better than from how he was before…

I sigh again. Not because of Takeru this time, but because I saw Thoth walking briskly towards us with a stern expression on his face.

"From your expression, I take it you know why I'm here." He then proceeds to wave a bunch of papers in front of my face.

"Umm, not really?" I sweat dropped.

"Really." He looked like he was about to walk away when he suddenly pins me against a bookcase. Takeru immediately retaliates.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He yelled and swung a fist at Thoth.

"Hmm?" He smirks and leans backwards slightly, easily avoiding the hit.

He turned back to me, ignoring the enraged Takeru and told me to write up the documents before tomorrow morning. I nodded tiredly and he left, but not without a parting comment.

"And keep your guard dog on a leash." He left.

"Why that-"

"Takeru-san. Please, calm down." I interrupted before he could finish.

"But-"

"Please. Why are you acting like this?" I ask, finding this was the perfect time to ask.

"I have something to tell you." He said and heaving a sigh of defeat, he took my hand and led me to a place where we could talk privately. He glances around before placing both of his hand on my shoulders and looks at me straight in the eye.

"What is it?" I ask, confused about this.

"I…" He starts and I wait for him to finish. My curiosity level had risen.

"I…" He tries again.

"Takeru-san?" I question. He looks down and when he looks back up at me, determination had filled his eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

_Nya~_

_Arigato minna fur all the support and awesome reviews on my other stories! They really help me improve and create my stories! *Bows deeply* At first, The Kamigami stories I have and are about to do were originally going to be one-shots but I couldn't leave everyone hanging!_

_Arigato again fur the Reviews and Support!_


	2. Acept

"I think I'm in love with you."

I stare blankly at Takeru. I hear my next words die in my throat. _He… said he loves me. _I finally come back to my senses and take a deep breath. "Really?" I ask and immediately wished I hadn't.

"What do you mean, really? I had the courage to just come out and say it! The least you could do is say yes!" He takes a step back and turns away slightly.

My heart is pounding and as I reach out to him to apologize, a tear fell from my eye and soon, I was crying up a river. Takeru turns back with a guilty expression on his face.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, ok? So please tell me what I did to make you upset." He pulls me close and I shake my head and look up with a smile.

"I'm sorry I made a big deal, and worried you." I began after pulling away from Takeru. "In fact, I'm really happy right now!" I confess after my tears stopped flowing. "But one question."

He looks at me curiously and makes a gesture for me to continue.

"What am I agreeing to?"

There was a short silence before Takeru raised his hand and scratched his cheek shyly. "Um, agreeing to become my girlfriend of course." He manages to speak.

Trying not to let my jaw drop, I smile and nod. _This way, maybe…_ I cut off my thoughts and instead direct them back to Takeru, who was smiling and beginning to ramble about how happy he was. Giggling, I told him that we need to change into our track clothes.

As we headed outside, our names were called and as me turned, there was a loud thump. We looked for the source of the voice but we could find no one.

"Hehe… I'm over here."

At the sound, we both looked down to find Balder holding some papers.

"Balder-san! What are you doing?" I asked when he got up.

"Oh, here are some scripts for the other play we wanted to do. I made copies for everyone!" He hands me the papers that were in his hand.

Looking at it with surprise, I glanced up at balder, who was smiling with hope. "Romeo and Juliet? Sounds like fun!" I respond to the hopeful look in Balder's face.

"There's one thing I'd like to ask though…" Balder trailed off and so I nodded for him to continue. "Are we going to pick sticks again to choose the characters? Like we did last time?" He asked and I thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I think we should ask everyone's opinion and decide then." I answered and Balder grabbed my hand. "Balder?" He tugs me forward.

"We are going to have lunch now, you should come!" He tugs me forward again and I'm almost following him when someone grabbed my other hand.

"We are going for a run." Takeru growls and pulls me toward him.

"But we're about to have lunch! Yui-san always comes when she's invited." Balder argues with a defiant smile and pulls me toward him again.

Takeru and Balder pull me both ways while arguing. I fell like my arms are about to snap so I speak up. "Balder-san, I promise I'll eat with you tomorrow, But right now I have to run." Balder releases me and gives me puppy eyes.

"Fine Yui-san, but you promised so…" He Began.

"I'll keep it!" I smile and wave as Balder runs back to his lunch.

*pant pant*

"Kusanagi. Are you ok?" Takeru calls back to me.

Smiling back I respond in short breaths. "Yeah, I'm fine!" We were running farther and longer than we have been so I was pushing myself a bit more than usual.

"Let's take a short break." Takeru calls and we stop. He walks toward me and my heart beat speeds up. "You're doing a great job keeping up with me." He comments and smiles.

"I can keep up because you're here with me." I say blushing and Takeru turns away slightly and puts a hand out to me. Smiling, I take his hand immediately, my stomach growls. Blushing in embarrassment I mumble an excuse. Suddenly, Takeru burst out laughing and soon, so was I.

"I guess we didn't really have lunch so why don't we head back?" Takeru holds my hand and we start walking back to the school chatting about swords.


End file.
